


My Boy

by obi_wan_panobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, I covered a lot of bases with this fic, M/M, Minor Violence, No one is actually raped, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_wan_panobi/pseuds/obi_wan_panobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Anakin and Obi-wan Prison!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a fic for my friend and the main characters were basically Ewan McGregor/OMC so therefore it's OOC but still I couldn't resist making it obikin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Feel free 2 kinkshame me on my tumblr @obi-wan-panobi

A loud chorus of catcalls filled the yard when he entered. It started at one end and made it’s way down, more and more ugly heads turning to look at him. Vulgar words spat in his direction, obscene gestures and a wolf whistle.

“What a pretty face to spray with cum.” A snaggle-toothed grizzly bear of a man sneered.

“Bet he screams when you mount ‘im.” A bald man covered in tattoos.

It seemed every ugly son of a bitch he walked past had something to say, though no one made a move. And Anakin could guess why.

The only convict not howling like he’d lost his mind, was a physically unimposing man. He had a well groomed red beard and short, fair hair, neatly combed. He had almost no physical advantage in a room full of husky, biker gang-esque dirtbags. He wasn’t tall, at least in comparison to everyone standing around him. His arms seemed to be his biggest attribute. They were well muscled and tattooed, a few veins bulging out as he crossed them over his chest and studied the newcomer.

Anakin had a sinking feeling that despite this man’s humble stature, he was the one calling the shots. There was just something about him that exuded authority. Whether it was his posture or the way his eyes raked over Anakin’s frame, or maybe the subtle stroke of his mustache, something told Anakin he would be getting to know this man very well, very soon.

 

* * *

 

It had been his first night when they showed up, dragging him from his cell. A group of three, very well acclimated to this sort of capture. They gagged Anakin before he could scream, lifted him and carried him away to the showers. He struggled against his captors, but they outmatched him by a long shot. He never had a chance. He knew this would happen, but he’d hoped he have a chance to at least sleep before he was raped in prison.

He was thrown onto the tiled floor, his tan garments ripped open and thrown away, his mouth stuffed with what he could only assume was a dirty sock. The three men held him and one stroked up his thigh, commenting about how tight he was going to be. Anakin began to cry, struggling less and less as two separate hands tugged away his underwear.

Before the first touch could land, the sickening sound of metal against skin broke through the room. Anakin only had a second to take advantage of the confusion and squirm away, ripping the sock from his mouth and cowering into the corner.

The unimposing man stood over one of his attackers, a metal sheet in his hand. The other two men scrambled in what Anakin assumed was fear.

“What in the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled in a heavy English accent. Anakin whimpered and ducked his head, agonized by the intensity in his voice even though it wasn’t directed at him.  

“I’m just claiming this little bitch, can’t you tell?” His attacker answered words slurred, his mouth full of blood.

Who was to be his savior, delivered a second brutal crack to the other man’s head. Anakin flinched and let out an involuntary yipe.

“That’s funny.” Another blow, “I thought I told you, and every other fucking one of your cocksuckers, that this one was mine.” Anakin shuddered, any hope he had that maybe this man was just doing a good deed was washed away with the sound of skin meeting cold hard metal.

“You did, Obi-Wan, I’m sorry.” The other man spat his own blood onto the floor. Obi-Wan was panting with the exertion.

“Did you fuck him?” _Whack!_ Followed by an agonized scream and the crunching of bone.

“NO! AH, No I didn’t touch him I swear!” A sigh of relief. “Please, just ask him!”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped up, looking directly at his prize. Anakin squealed and inched backwards, as close to the wall as he could get without becoming one with it.

“Did he fuck you?”

“N-no…!”

“I told you, I-” He was silenced with a hard look from Obi-Wan.

“C’mere.” Obi-Wan said, stepping away from his victim and crouching. He held his hand out like he was beckoning a cat.

Anakin had no choice. He crawled, obediently toward the man who had rescued him. He only hoped this wasn’t a worse fate.

“You glad I came along?” Obi-Wan asked when Anakin reached him, bowing on his knees and avoiding eye contact. He nodded shakily, traumatized and shivering without his clothes.

“What’s your name, kid?” He asked, reaching out and stroking Anakin’s head.

“An-an-akin.” He stuttered, shivering violently.

“Hm. So, Anakin, do you like cock?” Anakin froze, and Obi-Wan chuckled, stroking his hand down his back. Anakin twisted his eyes shut, and nodded firmly. Obi-Wan’s laughter increased. “I thought you might say that.” Anakin flinched that large, rough hand gripped his chin, turned his head up to meet a pair of ice cold blue eyes.

“P-please, I-”  

“Shhhh,” Obi-Wan said, his other hand reaching into his tan sweats. He pulled his cock out, half hard, glistening at the tip. Anakin let out a sound between a cry and a moan. He was huge. Thick and heavy, his foreskin rolled back to reveal his wet head. Anakin’s ass was already hurting.

“You wanna suck it?” Obi-Wan gave himself a few strokes, rolling his thumb across the young man’s cheek as he did so. “You can say no,” And, as if a gesture of honesty, he released them both, stuffed himself back into his sweatpants and rolled on his heels, away from Anakin.

They stared at each other for several moments. Anakin’s mouth was watering.

“Like he’d voluntarily put your filthy cock in his mouth,” The man bleeding on the floor snarled, and they ignored him.

“Is that a no?” Obi-Wan made to get up.

“No!” Anakin said, his voice meek.

Obi-Wan grinned, kneeling back down, “Good boy,” He murmured, and they connected, Anakin’s hands fumbling for his prize, reaching inside and pulling the fat, reddened cock from its confines. “That’s it,” Obi-Wan encouraged, stroking his pet’s head once again.

Anakin licked a huge, wet stripe from the base of his swollen cock right to the tip, reaching down to hold his sack in the other hand. He whined when Obi-Wan’s grip tightened painfully in his hair.

He gave a few soft licks to the slit, tasting and washing away the pre-cum that had gathered there. His savior groaned in approval, using his other hand to balance himself.

Anakin swallowed the tip, and before he could attempt to move lower, his head was forced down. He choked, gagged around the intrusion, struggled for at least two seconds before he was released, pulling back and up, taking a few desperate breaths, looking up at Obi-Wan through tear dotted lashes.  

“You love it,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin didn’t protest. Couldn’t, because Obi-Wan was gesturing to Anakin’s own erection, leaking a steady stream of pre right onto the floor. The unbroken stream glistened and vibrated as Anakin’s member throbbed. He went back to work, swallowing as much as he could take, bobbed his head and let Obi-Wan hold him down as he pleased.

He strained around Obi-Wan’s cock, his tongue lathering the sides, his cheeks hollowing, hands massaging the base, trying to find what the other man liked best. He gained the strongest reaction when he nudged himself down as far as he could go, and swallowed. Once, Twice. Obi-Wan grunted, bucking his hips and royally choking the hell out of Anakin. He gagged violently but did not pull away even as tears welled in his eyes.

“You’re such a good little cockslut, aren’t you?” He wasn’t asking, but Anakin hummed in response. “If only our friend here knew how to ask politely,” Obi-Wan snickered, letting Anakin’s mouth work him to near-climax. He pulled Anakin off, tugging his dark curls violently.

“Now I know how badly you want to, but don’t swallow, darling.” He whispered, and Anakin looked up, his dewy eyes showing every bit of his confusion. Obi-Wan simply let him get back to work, bobbing his head with only half of it in his mouth, just so he didn’t swallow by accident.

His tongue worried circles around the head, small hands working the rest of him. Obi-Wan groaned his approval and shallowly thrusts his hips. He gripped Anakin’s hair harder than before and grunted ferally when he came. Huge hot ropes of cum splashed into Anakin’s waiting mouth. He had to pull away before Obi-Wan finished, just to keep from overfilling his mouth. The rest of it decorated his plump lips and rosy cheeks.

“Such a good boy,” Obi-Wan panted, his broad chest heaving with every breath. He tucked himself back into his pants and  stroked Anakin’s abused scalp. He smiled at the boy, cheeks swollen and sloshing full with his cum. “Now I want you to spit it on him.” Obi-Wan gestured, to the man who was half-conscious and bleeding on the floor. Anakin froze. As much as he wanted to get rid of the substance in his mouth, he was terrified of the man on the floor.

But he was inclined to listen to the man who’s cum was in his mouth. He did as he was told, crawling on his belly over the the other man. He squirmed and hollered in protest, Obi-Wan holding him down. Anakin shut his eyes and opened his mouth, spitting Obi-Wan’s cum right into what could have been his rapist’s face. And then, he came, untouched all over his own belly and the disgusting floor. Obi-Wan looked at him with an expression that was positively glowing.  

“Look at you,” He said, pulling him close, “you just love to be used, don’t you?” he was cradling Anakin in his lap, holding him close as he cried, turning his face into his shirt.

“Don’t make me do anything.” Anakin was sobbing, clutching his little fists into Obi-Wan’s shirt.  

“I wouldn’t dream of it, darling.”

“Will you protect me?” He whimpered, hot, fat tears rolling down his cum-streaked face.

“Of course,” He was almost bouncing Anakin in his lap like a baby. “No one will lay a finger on my boy.”

 


End file.
